Decoding Gamer Girl
by Furie1
Summary: Peter has to take a community college course for one of the few things he cannot teach himself. At first he is irritated and wants to be anywhere but there. And then he meets Leah. Suddenly, everything has changed. He knows that he does not have a vampiric bond with her like he did his past two loves, yet he finds himself attracted to the girl who knows computers better than people


**Chapter One**

**Peter Townsend**

If there was one thing on this earth that I could never completely understand -no matter how long I lived- it would be computers.

I've lived for a long time, probably too long, and no matter how much I try to I cannot possibly fathom why people spend their lives devoted to careers with computers. That is why I find myself at a community college taking some tech course. It wasn't anything basic or overly simplistic. It was for programming and more advanced technical work. It's not that I' am completely lost with computers. It is simply the fact that I cannot master it. It irks me.

Since I had left the house early I stopped at a coffee shop nearby. Obviously I wouldn't order anything. I was merely there for people watching.

While I was people watching my thoughts drifted over to Alice. Of course. I knew it was wrong of me to be thinking about her. She was for my brother, not me. No matter how many times I told myself this I couldn't stop her from invading my thoughts. Another thing began invading my mind. It was something Mae had spoken to me about earlier.

She had told me that people always deserved second chances. She told me that someday I would find someone to love just as much as I did Elise and Alice. I do not believe her, but I do not know why that conversation keeps making it's way into my head.

The bell above the door chimed and in walked another customer. At first I paid no attention to the human being. And then I caught a whiff of her scent. It wasn't supposed to be anything spectacular. Strawberries were not spectacular. Yet, the patron smelling of freshly harvested strawberries captured all of my attention in a matter of seconds.

Shifting my eyes I saw that the scent of strawberries emanated from a girl. She didn't look too much younger than the age I was when I turned, but it was obvious that she not yet out of high school. She was tall for her age, actually for any female really. At least 5'10" easily. Her flaming red hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that looked like it was already unraveling from her hair's unruliness. Glancing at her wardrobe I noted that she was wearing a gamer t-shirt. I'd seen the logo before when Jack once played the game _League of Legends_. Along with her gamer shirt she wore dark green skinny jeans and small black combat boots. On her right shoulder was a black computer bag. Without knowing her I could tell this girl was a hard-core tech girl.

This girl had me entranced. Whenever I became fixated on something my excellent perception skills came out. I could tell she was smart, but not pompous about it. She obviously knew her way around a computer. And I could tell that many people before had underestimated her before. I knew that that was a mistake, because she was obviously a silent genius.

All of a sudden it seemed as if I had lost control of my body, because I began walking towards her while she was still the last in line. Once in line I mentally stumbled. What was I supposed to say to her?

"I like your shirt." Out of all the things I could say I had to say that? Now I look like a pervert who stares at girls' chests all day.

"You play LoL?" Her voice was more assertive than I thought it would be. However it wasn't blatantly assertive, only letting me know further that she definitely knew how to handle herself.

"No, my brother does."

She turned to me, and I fell under the gaze of her brown eyes. As soon as we made eye contact it felt like the entire setting changed. She was not meant for me, in the vampiric way, but I never wanted to let her go. It was not the same with her as it was with Alice and Elise. Her blood still called out to me. Without centuries of practice I never would have been able to hold off from biting her. The intoxicating scent of her blood was calling out to me more so than anyone's blood ever had.

"You should try it for yourself." I nodded and we fell back into silence. I wanted to say more to her. Ask her for her name, but that wouldn't look too good on my part. Having her fear me or be uncomfortable around me was the last thing I wanted.

"So, do you come here often or are you just making a quick stop by?" For years I'd constantly ridiculed humans for saying idiotic statements and questions such as this one. I never had any trouble charming a lady before, and here I was now, stumbling to gain her attention.

Thankfully, the beautiful red-haired girl was not startled easily, and she fell into conversation with me. However, I could tell that she was being cautious and not giving me too many details as I was a stranger. "I'm heading over to the community college. Class doesn't start for a little while and I wanted to grab a snack."

"That's odd. I'm heading over there too. Are you taking a CSC course?" It wasn't really a long shot since she was obviously a tech girl. Rather than looking startled or concerned by my words she gave a small smile and I nearly gasped.

"Yes. How did you figure that out?" My eyes flashed down to the computer and she got my explanation before I gave one. "Oh, yeah, she's my baby. I don't think I could last without her."

I chuckled a little. "You seem like someone who's glued to the computer all day." Before she could say anything I realized my words and spoke. "I don't mean that in an offensive way."

At that she gave a little laugh, and I nearly lost control again. "Why would I be offended by that?"

"Well-"

"Most people probably would be. I, however, embrace my nerdiness. So, thank you."

She was amazing. It was nice to finally meet a girl who did not offend so easily. It was also nice to see one that embraced being smart, rather than frowning upon it.

"Next." The cashier called. Her red hair looked like it was about to burst out of the hair band as she walked forward.

"I'll take a tall mocha frappuccino with whip and a slice of the lemon pound cake."

The cashier picked up a cup and marked the little boxes and wrote down whatever he needed to. "Name?" He asked for the drink cup. This was it. I'd get to hear the beauty's name.

"Leah." It suited her perfectly. It was a feminine name, but not overly feminine. Like her.

Leah paid for her order and waited at the cash register for her cake. Once that was given to her she waited over by the drink stand.

"Next." Dammit. Now I have to order something or it will look like I was being a stalker. Quickly I asked only for a slice of the lemon cake thing that Leah had gotten and moved away from there as fast as possible. Walking over to Leah I noticed that she had just received her drink. Before she could really notice I walked past her, grabbed a straw, and opened it for her before waiting near the little stand. Finally, she did notice what I had done for her.

"How sweet of you, Blondie." Flirting? Was she actually flirting with me? For some reason she wasn't entranced by me. Which was a nice change from the usual, but difficult at this moment because I cannot tell how Leah feels about me. I wondered, was she a half-vampire like Alice was?

"Anything for you my red-haired beauty." I needed a censor. Immediately.

She gave another laugh. "Now I'm yours? I don't remember agreeing to that."

I gave out a fake solemn sigh, enjoying the game we were falling in to. "I guess you didn't. My heart has been torn open."

"Oh, dear," She placed a hand over her heart. "How can I ever fix that?"

"Well, I suppose the least you could do is save me a seat next to you in the computer lab." I have absolutely no idea where this sudden penchant I had for quick flirting came from, but in this case it was helping me greatly.

Leah's hand snapped out and grabbed the straw from my hands, faster than I thought she would, while holding a grin on her face. "I guess I'll have to do that. I wouldn't want your heart giving out." With that she walked out of the coffee shop, but I stayed behind. If I followed her out that might mess up the arrangements I'd earned, and I wanted anything but that to happen.

I walked back over to the table I had occupied before and sat down as if the last few minutes hadn't just conspired. That's when I noticed how many people were staring. Or whispering. Humans found vampires undeniably attractive, male or female, whether they acted on that or not. Most of them had probably been watching Leah and I. Probably wondering why I would approach Leah of all people.

Leah was far from ugly, I would attest to that in a heartbeat. The fact that she was what modern society considered a "nerd" was what made people wonder and question why I was talking to her. They would all assume that I would be spending my time with models or exotic women. And there was nothing wrong with being either one of those women. It's just that they weren't Leah.

Before these past few minutes I would have said that none of these women here could match up to either one of the women I had fallen in love with. But Leah had outshined them.

Another minutes passed before everyone could go back to what they were doing or at least look away from me. Another minutes passed and suddenly the chair across from me was sliding back.

"I bet I could take your mind of the girl that left you here all by yourself." The girl sitting in front was very good looking. With her wavy brown hair and baby blue eyes she could seduce plenty of men. I was not to be one of those men.

"That's quite alright." Not wanting to spend any more time with her I got up and began heading for the door. My pastry was still in my hand, and I thought about throwing it away outside since I obviously wasn't going to eat it.

"I promise you'll enjoy every second of it. I'm a very pleasing person." I didn't have to look back at her face to know that she had given me a wink.

Turning back to her I wanted to end this once and for all. "Miss, I don't want you. I'm taken. Please, don't bother me anymore."

"Are you dating that nerd? I'm more attractive and desired than she is." Why is it that some humans could never get when to stop talking?

"You have your opinions and I have mine. You feel you're more attractive because you have seduced many, and that's your lifestyle. That's fine. I feel my girl is more desirable because she is simply herself. Good day." I left no room for more conversation or argument and started heading for the community college. More time had passed than I thought, and now was a decent time to make my way over there.

No longer was I irritated by the fact that I had to go back to school after so many years of self-teaching. I was eager to see Leah outshine me in that class. Eager to see what she was all about.

Eager to see her.


End file.
